Crow Freyr
Crow Freyr (クロー プレー, Kurou Purei) is an S-Class Mage who is a member of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts. He was given the title, The Fury, due to his unique form of Fire Magic and his hotheaded nature. Appearance Crow is a tall young man with a well-toned build, red spikey hair with two strands running down his face and brown eyes. His attire consists of mainly street clothes that consist of white tshirt, blue jeans, brown belt and black boots. Crow also wears a black jacket with a fur lined hood over it to complete it. Of the entire guild, Crow appears the most casual with no real distinguishing features and is able to blend into a crowd rather easily. He also wears several pieces of jewelery, such as: a silver ring on his right pointer finger, three silver bracelets around his left wrist, a silver hoop earing pierced through the top of his left ear and a silver bolo tie around his neck. Personality Crow is a sly and cunning individual who possesses a keen intellect and is able to read his opponents quite easily. He's also observant of his opponent's behaviour and instinctively knows when they are lying or masking their true feelings. When speaking, he tends to ponctuate his sentences with a grin or joke and carries an air of levity around him. He's also quite unassuming when in a crowd, preferring not to draw too much attention to himself. This allows him to freely move from area to area without hassle. Lancaster particularly exploits this trait when he needs someone to scout an area or eavesdrop for information. Crow is also greatly excited by battles and favors going up against strong opponents. During these times, his title of the Fury is more present. He wields his magic with intensity and can become very agressive in battle. Regardless of the number of opponents or if the situation seems dire, Crow is absolutely fearless. He will continuously fight until he's either the last one standing or dead. He is not intentionally cruel to people or his opponents, but if crossed, he has no qualms with lashing out with his explosive side. An example of this is when a group of thieves attacked him and he reduced them to ashes with his Magic, even though they were no longer able to defend themselves. Though this was during a time before he joined the guild. He tends to leave the other guild members to their own devices and vice versa, though it is unknown if this is due to respect or disinterest in one another. But it is known that he is one of the guild's most talented mages and intimidating towards some of its members. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Magic & Abilities Red Flare (レッドフレア, Reddo Furea) A Caster Type magic that is a variation of Fire Magic which Crow wields with complete mastery. Similar to Royce's rage-fueled red lightning, Crow's Red Flare is connected to his emotional state, though he's able to produce the red fire much easier and more freely. Red Flare has the affects of a solid attack, rather than gas like normal fire and cannot be extinguished by water or wind. These traits are shared with its sister Magic, Purple Flare. Crow is also able to solidify the flames into solid objects of various shapes to strike his opponents. What distinguishes this fire from all others is that once it makes contact with a target, it will continue to burn and consume a target until its reduced to ash. This makes it quite difficult to counter, though more powerful attacks have sufficient force and/or power to snuff out the flames before they grow too large. Crow has shown to be quite versatile in using his Magic and is able to produce a multitude of spells. Aside from its offensive purposes, Red Flare can also be used as a means of transportation by creating downward thrust to propel Crow into the air at great speeds. *'Flash Fire' (石火火災, Sekka Kasai) A simple spell, but particularly devastating against weaker targets. Crow places his hand on a target and releases a burst of red flames that instantly reduce it to ash. Typically, Crow grips an opponent by the neck to give them little opportunity to escape. It is only effective against very weak individuals, such as the thieves he killed before joining the guild, but against stronger individuals it mainly deals damage without reducing them to ash. *'Ride the Fire' (火災に乗る, Kasai ni Noru) By solidifying his red flames into an oval shaped board, Crow can use it to soar through the air as an alternate means of transportation. Crow is seemingly immune to his flames as he can stand on it unharmed. Crow can also use this as an attack, as well. By coating his body in red flames, he will rush past his targets to either deal blunt damage or shower them with red flames. When he was younger, Crow used a skateboard while his Magic would propel him towards his target and coated his body in red flames. *'Red Ghosts' (朱幽霊, Ake Yuurei) Crow is able to create multiples clones of himself that are comprised of red flames and can move through the air to attack their targets. These ghosts have multiples uses ranging from striking opponents with explosive force, restraining targets or using the ghosts to block attacks. *'Red Cage' (赤檻, Aka Ran) A trapping spell in which Crow fires a ball of red flames and throws it at a target. The ball will then burst into several beams that cross one another and create a large square cage formation. The beams act as the bars holding the cage together and are strong enough to withstand physical assault without shattering them. This size of this spell can vary as he is able to create multiple cages to trap individual targets or one large cage to trap an entire group. *'Red Tornado' (赤竜巻, Aka Tatsumaki) By channeling his flames around his body, Crow will spin his body and create a massive tornado of red flames. He can then slide across the ground to attack his opponents or propel himself to attack an airbourne target. The tornado is extremely powerful and can cause tremendous damage if a target is swept up into it. *'Red Shower' (赤一雨, Aka Hitoame) While using his Ride the Fire spell, Crow will raise himself high above an area to a safe distance and the unleash a barrage of red flames that rain down on his opponents. While on the board, he is able to turn in mid air so he can sweep a wide circular area. He can then keep the flames burning until it consumes everything in red flames. * Wildfire Fury (野火激情, Nobi Gekijou) Crow engulfs both arms in tremendous amounts of red flames and then slaps his hands together. He then releases the flames in a massive wave of red fire that destroys anything and everything in its path. This attack is quite devastating and leaves the affected area completely scorched and charred black. * Fire and Blood (火と血, Hitochi) A powerful spell in which Crow casts a large magic seal underneath a target and then summons a massive pillar of red flames to erupt from underneath them and consume them in a whirlwind of fire. Crow can summon the pillar as many times as he wills it to, dealing additional damage each time and guaranteeing that his target is reduced to ashes. *'Blood Echo' (血液反響, Ketsueki Hankyou) According to Crow, this is a spell that is capable of countering a Dragon Slayer's Roar or a God Slayer's Bellow, though this may be purely exaggeration on his part as it has never been witnessed. Immense Magical Power: As a member of the Dreadnaughts, he is required to possess a level of magical power equal to that of an S-Class mage. Crow fills that criteria with ease and is regarded as one the guild's top three most powerful mages, excluding Lancaster himself. Befitting his Magic and theme, Crow's magical power manifests itself as red flames that can appear from his body in various amounts. He's able to produce his aura as a simple red flame to intimidate opponents, or release it as a potent wave of energy that can damage the surrounding area. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his explosive nature, Crow is a very perceptive mage. He's able to read an opponent's moves and counter them effectively. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' spells and attack patterns, sometimes through trial and error by allowing himself to create an opening for his opponents so he can better understand their techniques. He is also very perceptive at noticing traits in people that others wouldn't notice and seeing what drives a person's actions. Enhanced Speed: Using his Magic, Crow is able to boost his speed to impressive levels, allowing him to traverse large distances quickly or dodge incoming attacks. His speed can become so great that he's able to weave in between attacks safely and reach his opponents sometimes before they can even react. Enhanced Endurance: Exerting the amount of magical power that he does requires an enormous amount of endurance to fuel his attacks. He's able to unleash a barrage of spells of varying intensity and in quick succession without tiring. He's spent his entire life increasing his own reserves of stamina so that he may be able to fight in battles for prolonged periods of time. Enhanced Durability: Crow has shown to possess incredible durability, especially towards blunt force, and has been able to survive against continuous attacks without harm. Even his own guild is impressed by the amount of damage he is able to sustain without the aid of magic or armor. Using his Magic, he's able to temporarily shield himself from attacks, such as projectiles and incinerate them before they touch him. Stats Coming Soon. Trivia *Crow's appearance and powers were based off of Suoh Mikoto from K Project. *His theme song is Dance to It by Tut Tut Child Category:Dark Mage Category:Red Flare Category:The Dreadnaughts